Un policier à bord du TARDIS
by Katsuri-san
Summary: "Docteur, est-ce qu'un agent de police est déjà monté à bord du TARDIS ?" Donna Noble ne pouvait pas deviner que cette question, pourtant anodine, réveillerait chez le Seigneur du Temps pareilles émotions et regrets. "Il s'appelait Alaude." Shônen-aï, Doctor x Alaude. Wouhou, une première sur le fandom français !


**Ciao ! **

**J'étais censée travailler ce matin et à la place, j'ai écrit ceci. C'est petit, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai eu cette idée.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Alaude et tout ce qui a trait à l'univers de Reborn! appartiennent à Akira Amano. Le reste appartient à la BBC. Oh, mais le crossover est de mon fait. Par ici les tomates !  
**

**Je préviens qu'il s'agit de shonen-aï (peut-on vraiment parler de yaoi alors qu'il n'y a que deux baisers en tout ?) : ceux qui n'aiment pas, du vent.  
**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- Docteur, est-ce qu'un agent de police est déjà monté à bord du TARDIS ?

La question de Donna, pour simple et innocente qu'elle fut, arrêta net le Gallifréen dans ses occupations sur l'entrée des coordonnées de leur prochaine destination. En quelques secondes, plusieurs sentiments contradictoires passèrent sur son visage et il tressaillit en s'arrêtant sur les derniers souvenirs le liant à un policier.

- Docteur ? appela la jeune femme.

- Je…

- Eh bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ? demanda-t-elle en sentant une bouffée d'inquiétude prendre place en elle.

Le Docteur n'hésitait pas à parler de quelque chose. Jamais. Il déviait la conversation (quand elle le questionnait sur son passé, par exemple), éludait brièvement les sujets qui fâchent (comme Rose Tyler) mais il ne tergiversait pas sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas.

- Ce sera sans doute mieux si je te le montre, décida-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

En quelques manœuvres sur le tableau de bord, il les fit atterrir dans un lieu et une époque qu'il aurait cru ne jamais revoir sous cette incarnation. Enfilant son manteau, il sortit dehors sans attendre sa compagne avec cet empressement qui le caractérisait si bien. Une fois à l'air libre, le Gallifréen tenta d'ignorer la nostalgie et d'autres sentiments, bien plus violents, qui se réveillaient en lui. Donna Noble le suivit en grommelant contre ces hommes de l'espace si "lunatique que ça en devient ingérable" et les "handicapés sentimentaux". En temps normal, il aurait souri face à cette remarque et aurait répondu quelque chose de spirituel avant de foncer vers les dangers encore inconnus que contenait la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Où sommes-nous ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

- Dans quelques centaines d'années, la tour Eiffel se dressera par ici, souffla-t-il en pointant le centre de la place du doigt.

- C'est Paris ?! s'exclama l'Anglaise. Mais on est quand exactement ? Seizième, dix-septième siècle ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongé dans des souvenirs encore tangibles. Pendant un instant, il crut être revenu à ce jour de neige où il avait ramené cet homme dans sa ville natale et lutta contre les larmes qui risquaient de lui piquer les yeux en se mordant la langue.

- Il s'appelait Alaude, commença le Gallifréen d'une voix neutre, et je l'ai rencontré ici, sur cette place quand il était encore enfant.

_Il venait tout juste de se séparer de Rose et il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire monter une femme à bord de son TARDIS de sitôt. Après avoir choisi une destination aléatoire, il sortit avec lenteur à la lumière du soleil, cillant à peine lorsqu'il vit la capitale française du dix-septième siècle. Le Docteur marcha un peu, allant faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées, puis comme il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, il décida de repartir et prit le chemin du TARDIS._

_Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça._

_Un petit garçon blond qui ne devait même pas avoir dix ans y était affalé, serrant contre lui une peluche rapiécée. Ses vêtements déchirés et la crasse qui l'infestait donnèrent un haut-le-cœur au Gallifréen, qui souffrait toujours de voir des enfants dans un état pareil. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et s'apprêtait à poser la main sur son épaule pour le secouer gentiment quand le petit ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lui saisit le poignet._

_- Calme-toi, souffla le Docteur, ébahi devant la force qui émanait des yeux bleus en face de lui, je ne te veux aucun mal._

_L'enfant ne répondit pas, se contentant de raffermir sa prise._

_- Où est-ce que tu habites ? demanda alors le Seigneur du Temps. Tes parents ne doivent-ils pas s'inquiéter ?_

_Encore une fois, pas de réponse._

_- Tu as des parents ?_

_- Plus maintenant._

_Le petit garçon avait la voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. D'ailleurs, il flottait dans ses hardes et avait les lèvres craquelées. Il n'avait sans doute ni bu ni mangé pendant un certain temps…_

_- Personne ne t'attend alors, réfléchit le Docteur à voix haute._

_L'enfant cilla à peine, devant être silencieux de nature, avant d'observer attentivement l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il possédait un accoutrement certainement pas autorisé par les règles de l'orphelinat qui avait fermé il y a quelques semaines et dans lequel il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à obéir à une discipline austère. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard brillant d'intelligence et dans sa manière de lui parler, très douce, l'attirait vers cet homme._

_- Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda l'inconnu en se relevant, l'entraînant à sa suite car il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet._

_- Où ça ? Je ne vois rien de digne d'intérêt à part cette boîte étrange où il est inscrit cabine de police, nota l'enfant._

_Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres de l'homme en costume._

_- Justement, cette boîte est encore plus étrange à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur._

_Le petit le lâcha et il s'engouffra dans le TARDIS après l'avoir déverrouillé. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'enfant entra à son tour. Et si son visage ne montra aucun signe d'émotion, son regard, lui, étincela._

_- Oui, c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, fit le Seigneur du Temps._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis le Docteur._

_Il n'y eut pas de question sur le fait qu'un vrai docteur ne s'habillait pas ainsi, qu'un vrai docteur ne faisait pas ce genre de choses ou qu'un vrai docteur n'habitait dans une étrange boîte bleue._

_- Je m'appelle Alaude._

- Ce fut ainsi que notre vie commença.

Le Docteur avait parlé pendant assez longtemps, décrivant avec enthousiasme et beaucoup de détails sa rencontre avec le petit. Donna s'était contentée d'écouter, le regard dans le vague, tentant d'imaginer la bouille adorable que devait avoir le garçon pour que le Gallifréen lui ait proposé ainsi de venir avec lui.

- Nous avons voyagé ensemble longtemps, très longtemps, continua-t-il. Plus longtemps qu'avec aucun de mes autres compagnons. Alaude est resté avec moi jusqu'à devenir adulte. Nous avons découvert de nouvelles planètes, sauvé des civilisations aux confins de l'espace et effleuré les étoiles du bout des doigts…

- Mais ?

Car il y en avait forcément un. Le Docteur avait voyagé avec Martha puis elle et aucun homme du nom d'Alaude n'était jamais apparu jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le doigt sur ce sujet sensible. Au vu de la lueur, brièvement rallumée par ce souvenir heureux, qui s'éteignit dans les yeux de l'extraterrestre, l'Anglaise se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en lui parlant de policier.

- Mais justement il est devenu adulte et j'ai été idiot, le plus grand idiot de l'Univers, avoua-t-il à sa meilleure amie. Sans le vouloir, je lui ai donné la pire raison de s'en aller pour ne plus jamais me revoir.

_Le Gallifréen aimait les cheveux blonds, particulièrement sous sa dixième incarnation. Pour lui, ne pas pouvoir caresser la chevelure dorée d'Alaude une fois que ce dernier dormait (avec lui, une mauvaise habitude prise quand il avait eu un cauchemar étant petit) était impensable. Ce fut donc avec délectation, le cœur rempli d'une émotion sur laquelle il ne voulait ni ne pouvait mettre un nom, que cette nuit-là encore, le Seigneur du Temps observa l'adulte pendant que celui-ci sommeillait avec la tête sur son torse._

_Alaude était un homme magnifique. La nourriture équilibrée et les courses poursuite avec le Docteur avaient fait des merveilles, lui taillant des muscles fins mais puissants. Son visage fin possédait une grâce presque dangereuse, contredite par la douceur dans son regard lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur un petit animal ou un enfant. Certes, le futur policier (il n'avait jamais voulu devenir autre chose) était également devenu très dangereux et utilisait parfois certaines méthodes expéditives pour les sortir de situations périlleuses mais il n'avait encore jamais tué. Seules ses menottes duplicatives, cadeau du Gallifréen, lui servaient d'armes. Alaude était un monstre de puissance mais il pouvait déployer bien plus de gentillesse et de compassion que les autres._

_Le Docteur frémit à peine lorsque les bras du jeune homme l'enserrèrent mais tressaillit lorsque celui-ci, en ouvrant les yeux et le voyant si près, s'avança jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser bref, chaste. Mais ce fut aussi bien trop pour le Seigneur du Temps qui réfléchissait trop sur ses propres sentiments. Fermement, il prit Alaude par les épaules et le repoussa._

_- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement._

_Le regard indéchiffrable, Alaude ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter quelque chose. Sans un mot, il se leva, enfila son éternel manteau (long, comme celui du Docteur) par-dessus son costume, mit des chaussures et partit dans la salle du tableau de bord pour diriger le TARDIS vers la destination désirée. Le Gallifréen le suivit, son cerveau immense ayant pourtant du mal à comprendre la situation._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Alaude ? chuchota-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la ville natale du Français, en plein hiver._

_Ce dernier l'observa pendant encore une poignée de secondes avec cette expression indiquant qu'il hésitait à lui faire part de ses pensées._

_- Je ne resterais pas avec un homme faible qui n'est pas capable de faire face à ses sentiments._

_Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour ensuite disparaître sous la neige._

- C'est de cette façon qu'il disparut de ma vie, murmura le Docteur. Silencieux, cachant ses émotions, fidèle à lui-même. La neige tournoyait autour de lui, ce fut comme si elle l'avait effacé.

Ses deux cœurs se serrèrent lorsqu'il repensait à ce moment et il ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui y perlaient. Donna ne trouva rien d'autre à faire, même si elle avait très envie de lui mettre une claque pour le secouer quant à son attitude stupide, que venir près de lui et prendre sa main. Son récit avait duré pendant tout un après-midi, passant de long en large sur l'enfance du policier à l'intérieur du TARDIS et son adolescence mouvementée. A présent, la nuit tombait et il se sentait vide. Si vide…

- Allons-y, finit-il par dire avec un long soupir.

Aujourd'hui, le Docteur était plus mûr, plus réfléchi. Cela n'avait pas été le cas à l'époque de Rose, ni d'Alaude, où il se remettait tant bien que mal de ce qu'il avait subi lors de la Guerre du Temps. Le sourire de l'une, la présence de l'autre : cela l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Et il les avait perdus… Rose était bloquée dans un monde parallèle, Alaude se cantonnait à un rôle de policier qui ne lui convenait pas car trop monotone. Aucun d'eux n'était heureux et c'était de sa faute… Alors qu'ils retournaient au TARDIS, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, Donna releva quelque chose d'anormal.

- Docteur, pourquoi la porte est ouverte ?

Il se focalisa aussitôt sur ce fait étrange et, le cœur battant, ils coururent tous les deux jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Le Seigneur du Temps crut mourir de joie pendant un instant.

Assis sur le siège en cuir près du tableau de bord, observant l'intérieur avec une certaine nostalgie, Alaude était là. A son doigt brillait un Anneau violet étrange mais le Docteur n'y prêta pas attention. L'homme blond se leva, son regard glissant sur Donna avant de revenir au Seigneur du Temps pétrifié, puis il avança vers l'homme en costume pour l'embrasser.

- Tu as failli me faire attendre.

* * *

**Il me fallait cette fin ouverte. Bref, c'était petit, n'importe quoi et plutôt guimauve. Ah, et OOC aussi.**

**Review ?  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
